Birthday
by MsHayes
Summary: Rick learns a valuable lesson and makes a huge discovery. Reviews are fuel to my soul. Please leave one. Thank you.


Disclaimer: _ROBOTECH©HARMONY GOLD._ This fic was written for entertainment purposes. No infringement is intended.

**Birthday**

It had been a miracle that he and others had survived after Dolza's ruthless attack on Earth. He could still recall the smell of burnt and acid, the redness on the planet's surface and the evaporation of most of the oceans. He and Lisa had looked at each other with just one question in their eyes: How long would reconstruction take?

A year had passed since that dreadful day and Earth was slowly but steadily progressing. New cities were rising around and about the SDF-1 that somehow had become the "heart" of the new era. Businesses were reopening as well as schools but the threat of a Zentraedi attack was still latent. People were recruited to join the SDF-1 and veteran pilots were still patrolling. Everything revolved around Earth's defense and it seemed as if there was no time for the small stuff and the simple pleasures of life.

_Happy birthday to me, _Rick thought sullenly as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Somehow, along the midst of war, birthdays became trivial. Most soldiers stopped celebrating their day because deep inside their souls, they felt guilty for being alive when so many had died. Rick himself had buried his best friend, Roy, and his wing mate, Ben Dixon. He couldn't recall anything as painful as that.

_Why did I give myself the day off?_ He wondered as he lay on the sofa and turned the TV on to the local station. He flipped the channels incessantly until a familiar face appeared on the screen.

_How long has it been since I have seen you?_ He asked Minmei's image.

The last time he had seen her they were on the SDF-1, helplessly watching as Dolza attacked their home planet. She had cried in his arms and he tried to comfort her. They shared a kiss - that could have signified the start of something but it really was a goodbye.

Rick had not seen her since the SDF-1 landed. The heroine of the war had left the SDF-1 along with her manager and cousin, Lynn Kyle to tour the war stricken planet in hopes of boosting the morale – and keeping her career alive.

_Do you ever remember me? Us?_

The phone rang and he frowned, annoyed that his reminisce of Minmei had been interrupted.

"Hello?" he answered a bit aggressively.

"Rick?"

The pilot looked at the receiver with an incredulous look. _It couldn't be._

"Hello? Rick?" she repeated. "Is that you?"

"Hi Minmei!" he replied cheerfully.

"Hi! I didn't recognize you at first. You sounded so mean I almost hung up."

"How are you Minmei? I was just watching you on--"

"Is my interview on already?" she wailed. "I forgot! Hold on! Let me turn on the television."

Rick tapped his foot nervously on the floor as he waited for her to return.

"I'm back. Wow! I look really pretty, don't you think?"

The man smiled to himself. She hadn't changed one bit.

"Actually, I think you look beautiful, Minmei."

"Oh Rick! You're always so chivalrous."

"Just like a knight in shining armor."

She laughed. "So, what have you been up to, flyboy?"

"Flying, patrolling, helping with the reconstruction. What about you? I bet you've been up to more interesting activities. I know you've been touring."

"You heard?"

"Who hasn't?"

Minmei giggled in delight.

"So…you've been keeping up with me, haven't you, Rick?"

The pilot couldn't see her but he knew she was flirting with him and the same old familiar feelings rose in him.

"Always. You know you're my--"

"Wait. Wait a second, please," asked Minmei while a voice spoke loudly in the background.

Rick held his breath in annoyance. He knew it was Kyle.

"Hey Rick, I know this is kind of unexpected…and I don't want to interrupt you're plans…"

_I'll change them all for you_, thought Rick eagerly.

"But since I'm in town I was wondering if you could come to the Royal Hotel and see me."

"Of course," answered Rick without hesitation.

"Great! I'll see you in a bit."

"Cool!"

"And Rick…"

"Yes?"

"I really look forward to seeing you," she added in a sultry tone before hanging up.

Rick placed the receiver back on the phone and jumped for joy.

_She remembers!_

He couldn't believe it! Minmei remembered his birthday and made a point of coming to town to see him! Maybe that kiss really hadn't been a goodbye.

* * *

Half an hour later, Rick was stuck in traffic. The downtown area, still under reconstruction, had been sealed off for the security of Macross City's beauty queen. Everyone knew that the Zentraedi defectors regarded Minmei with curiosity and we're likely to run amuck if they saw her. Rick decided to get off the cab and walk.

_She's still got it,_ thought Rick as he approached the hotel.

Hundreds of survivors with posters in their hands were chanting the singer's name. He heard them scream and raised his hands to cover his ears. His eyes followed those of the fans and saw Minmei leaning over the sill of her window and waving at the crowd.

"Minmei!"

His voice was lost among the many others calling her name. She seemed to look at him and he waved frantically as he stepped into the multitude at the entrance. That proved to be a bad decision.

Kyle decided to drop Minmei souvenirs at the crowd. They went wild as soon as they say the dolls, records and posters falling over their heads. Rick felt squashed and lost his balance, falling. The pilot tried to get up but they kept him down in their frantic desire to reach the treasures. He heard a ripping sound and went pale.

"Hey! Stop! Stop! That's my shirt!"

He managed to get away and stumbled towards the entrance. A guard blocked his path.

"Where do you think you are going, sir?"

"I'm here to see Minmei. She's expecting me."

The guard looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss Macross is waiting…for _you_?"

Rick frowned at him and was ready to tell him a thing or two but he caught his reflection on the glass doors. His clothes were torn and his hair was more disheveled than usual. He really was a sad sight.

"Listen buddy, I know it's hard to believe it but Minmei is really waiting for me. My name is Rick Hunter, RDF pilot."

"First of all, I'm not your buddy. And in second place, you don't _look _like a pilot."

"What in the world is a pilot supposed to look like?" he asked about to lose his temper.

"I don't know," he said sheepishly. "Don't get your shorts in a knot."

"Listen, can you check your list? My name is Hunter."

"Hanks, Henry, Horowitz…nope! No Hunter. You're not on the list. Sorry, can't let you come in."

Rick clenched his fists. _This couldn't be happening to him!_

"Can you call her room? If you tell her my name, she'll let me in."

"Are you _really_ a pilot?" The guard looked at him skeptically.

"Of course!"

"Got any I.D. to prove it?"

"Of course!" replied Rick reaching for the back pocket of his jeans. "Oh no!"

"Now what?" replied the guard giving him a funny look.

"I lost it!" Rick turned towards the crowd. "Someone took it or it fell while--"

"Listen, dude, I've got no time to waste. You're not on the list. You have no I.D. Please step aside. Don't make me waste more time!"

"I'm not leaving until you call her."

"I can't disturb her. She's a V.I.P."

"How do you think your V.I.P. is going to feel when she finds out you didn't let me pass?" Rick gave him a stern look. "Think about it."

"Fine. I'll call her."

The man turned to dial her extension and Rick almost gleefully rubbed his hands.

"Extension busy. Sorry. I did my best."

Rick almost fell flat on his face.

"Move aside, _buddy_ or I'll have you removed from the premises."

The pilot gave him the dirtiest look he could before walking away. He stopped after turning the corner and smiled as he discovered the service entrance. Nothing was going to stop him. It was his birthday and he was going to get his present.

* * *

He finally reached the top floor where Minmei's suite was located. More than a dozen people were standing in the corridor and they gave him a shocked look. Rick tried tucking his shirt in but it wasn't much help. The sleeves were torn and dirty.

"May we help you?" asked a perky blonde-haired woman.

"I'm here to see Minmei."

"Of course you are. Everyone is! What makes you think you're going to get through?"

"The fact that she invited me."

"I seriously doubt that," she replied snobbishly.

"Rick! You made it!"

Everyone turned to see Minmei standing at the door of her suite. She beckoned at him and smiled.

"Told you so," said Rick full of satisfaction.

"Rick! It's so good to see you," she said as she embraced him.

"And you," said Rick wrapping his arms around her waist.

She still used that musky scent that tickled his nose…but he managed to control the urge to sneeze.

"What happened to you?" Minmei stepped back to look at him.

"Your adoring fans did this."

"Oh my!" She shut the door behind them. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Wait." Rick took her hands in his. "Let me take a look at you."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. They still shone the way he remembered. Her hair was still black and silky. And she still had the body of a goddess – that black leotard did nothing to hide it.

"So?" She twirled. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, Rick. You're such a sweetheart."

"Did you call me?"

Kyle's sarcastic voice made Rick frown. However, it made Minmei giggle.

"You're so silly!"

"Thought you were calling me, Mimi."

_Mimi?_ Rick scowled.

"Would you like to join us, Kyle?"

The pacifist's dark eyes fell on Rick before answering.

"That's okay, Minmei. I've got business to take care of," he leaned over her to press a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Will you take long?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Maybe," he replied playing along.

"Maybe? Pray tell, what will I do until your return?"

"Have fun with your _friend_. Nice seeing you, Hunter."

He placed a kiss on Minmei's forehead before turning around and disappearing behind the doors connecting to Minmei's suite.

"Rick! You're so pale! Are you alright?"

He felt like a truck had run over him. It was obvious that Minmei had moved on. What a fool he'd been!

"Fine," he said pressing his back against the chair's back. "So, what brings you into town?"

He crossed his fingers discreetly. Maybe there was still hope for them…or for him.

"Kyle's trying to find me sponsors."

"Sponsors," he repeated incredously.

"Yes, I need people to support my touring. My recent tour was a success in attendance but we barely made any money. Kyle thinks it's not fair considering the fact that I bring so much happiness to the people…"

Minmei kept talking while Rick stared at her in disbelief. Was she oblivious to the fact that the Earth had been almost completely devastated? Did she realize that there was barely enough food and water to survive?

"Minmei, why did you call me?" he asked unsympathetically.

He needed to know.

"Well, Rick...I was wondering if you could help me set up an appointment with Gloval or Maistroff…"

_Unbelievable!_

"I'm sure that once I state my case with them they'll understand how important it--"

Rick rose from his seat hurriedly.

"Where are you going?" her eyes showed surprise.

"I got to go, Minmei," he said barely looking at her.

"So soon?"

"Yeah. I just remembered I have an appointment."

"Can't you stay? I wanted my people to take a picture of us. My calendar would be a huge success if I could have the most con decorated pilot of the SDF in it."

She smiled her winning smile and somehow Rick managed to stay immune to it.

"Of course you would have to wear your uniform," she added unabashed.

"Sorry, Minmei. I can't. I gotta go. Really."

Minmei looked at him with hurt in her big blue eyes.

"Can we schedule an appointment, Rick? Since you _seem_ so busy."

"I'll have my people call your people," he replied almost mockingly.

He turned his back on her and walked out of the suite without looking back. He almost ran to the elevator and sighed when the doors closed.

_What a fool I've been!_

Rick stepped into the lobby and was practically ambushed by the guard.

"So, you managed to get in!"

"Seems like it," replied Rick heading for the exit.

"Your wallet turned up." He handed Rick the leather case. "You weren't lying."

"Only to myself."

The guard gave him a perplexed look as the pilot walked away.

* * *

Rick spent the next hours walking all over the city lost in his thoughts. He had been so disappointed to discover that Minmei had only called him because she needed sponsorship. He'd been such a fool to think that she actually cared about him and remembered his birthday.

_Why would she? All this time…even aboard the SDF-1, she only cared about her career._

And Lynn Kyle. It became quite clear to Rick that she and her cousin had become an item. He was only a memory in her life – if even that.

It was after dusk when Rick got home. He unlocked the door and pushed it open as he thought about buying a dog. It would be nice to have someone greet him upon his return.

"Surprise!"

Rick gasped as the lights went on. His living room had been decorated with colored paper and a huge banner that said:

_Happy Birthday, Rick! You're finally legal! Wanna have a beer?_

He cracked a smile as they began to sing to him. Max walked towards him and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe you did this, Max."

"Who said I did?" The blue-eyed man smiled at him mischievously.

"You didn't?" replied Rick without getting an answer. His friend was being pushed away by the Terrible Trio.

"Me first!" said Sammy.

"I'm the oldest," said Vanessa.

"I'm the cutest," replied Kim.

Rick looked at them quite confused. They seemed to be debating on the next move. With a nod of their heads, they hugged Rick in unison.

"Congrats, captain," said the Terrible Trio before moving on to the side.

Miriya Parino Sterling was next in line. The green haired woman saluted him. "Happy Birthday, skipper."

"Thank you, Miriya. I see that Max has taught you well."

The blue haired man smiled at Rick's remark. Max knew he was referring to the word Skipper.

"Oh, yes. He has taught me that it's okay to kiss the birthday boy." And with that, Miriya kissed him on the lips.

"Honey, no! On the cheek! On the cheek! Not on the lips!" wailed Max pulling her away, embarrassed.

"Sorry," apologized the woman not quite understanding what the commotion was all about.

"Men! Always so insecure," teased Claudia looking at Max.

"Hi Claudia," said Rick smiling at the woman.

"Are you that kind of guy, Rick…or did Roy teach you well?"

Their was a tint of sadness in her voice as she gave a quick hug to the young man.

"He taught me well, Claudia, don't worry," he replied holding her close for a brief second, understanding her feeling of loss.

"I know he did, flyboy."

"Does the birthday boy want to make a wish?"

Rick raised his eyes to see Lisa coming out of the kitchen with a cake in her hands.

"There are twenty-one candles, Rick. You can make twenty-one small wishes or a one big one," she said placing the cake on the living room table.

The pilot smiled at her.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" chanted Sammy.

"Hurry up, flyboy," said Vanessa. "There are too many candles. If you don't hurry, the sprinklers are going to turn on."

"Coming, coming!"

They all laughed and Rick hurried blowing out the candles. Lisa handed him the cake cutter while Claudia brought the drinks from the kitchen.

"Thank you, guys," said Rick cutting the cake. "I'm at a loss of words."

"As usual," replied Max uncannily.

Rick shot him a death glance but his fellow pilot only laughed.

"Ah, excuse me captain," said Kim, "we've pretended to not notice but…is it okay if we ask you what happened to your clothes?"

He blushed as he remembered his unkept appearance.

"Nothing important. I just crashed into reality," he said before standing. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!"

The crew exchanged confused glances as Rick walked towards his room to change.

* * *

It was after midnight when everyone left. Only Lisa remained and she was washing the dishes as Rick picked up the party decorations.

"Lisa…"

"Yes?" she replied from the kitchen sink.

"Thank you for everything. I know it was your idea."

"Don't be silly. You have nothing to thank me for."

"Yes, I do. It's been years since I've celebrated my birthday…and you know that we don't--"

"I know," she replied walking towards the living room where Rick was sitting on the couch, "but it dawned on me that we _should _celebrate birthdays. We're living in a new era. There's hope, Rick! Don't you think?"

Rick smiled at his senior officer. They had become close after he had rescued her from Alaska and during the past year, their friendship seemed to be developing into something else.

"You…are really special, Lisa."

_And pretty…beautiful_, thought Rick looking into her eyes.

"You think?" She winked at him as she sat on the carpet floor.

"Well, you did prepare a surprise party for me," he replied grinning.

"Then you're going to love me once you see what I got for you." Lisa felt her cheeks go red.

_Did I really say "love"?_

She handed him a small box and his eyes widened in surprise at the model inside.

"It's the _Mocking Bird_! But, how?"

"I went into the archives and found a few pictures of you. You were quite popular during your circus days, did you know? You were on the cover of most local papers."

Rick didn't respond. He was staring at his model in disbelief.

"Once I had enough pictures, I pulled a few strings here and there and had that made for you. I think it'll look nice over the chimney, don't you?"

"It's amazing, Lisa. Really. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled pleased at his reaction.

They remained silent for a few minutes just looking at each other. Something in Rick's eyes made her blush and she lowered her gaze.

"So, you've pulled strings, huh?" Rick teased her.

"Of course! How else do you think we got inside your place? Do ya think housing was just gonna open the door for me?" She winked at him.

"I can't believe our First Officer pulled rank."

"You gotta do what you gotta do. And, I was on a _mission_."

"Thank you."

Lisa nodded and placed another box in front of Rick. The pilot opened it and he took a deep breath. Something smelled _really_ good.

"No way!" Rick's jaw dropped.

"Banana nut bread. Heard it was your favorite, Rick."

"Absolutely!"

"And before you ask…yes, I pulled some strings. It's not easy getting bananas, you know?"

Lisa expected Rick to say something but he remained quite. Worried, she raised her eyes to discover that he was staring at her in utter amazement.

The young man had never, ever felt as valued and appreciated as in that moment. Growing without a mother, he learned that many of his wishes would never be fulfilled unless he made them come true. And now, there was a beautiful woman giving him some happiness. Someone cared enough to pay attention to his words. And suddenly, Rick realized that he had never felt for anyone what Lisa was stirring in him.

"Are you okay, Rick?"

"Perfect."

"Wanna blow out another candle?" she asked lighting one.

"There's no need…all my wishes came true."

There was such intensity in his voice that she shivered.

"Well, you got your gifts so I guess I'll be leaving," she said rising to her feet.

"No."

"No?"

"Why don't you stay? We can have some coffee…"

"Just coffee? No banana nut bread?" she teased.

"I'm willing to share it," he said as he rose to face Lisa, "if it's with you."

"That's very generous of you," she replied practically running to the kitchen.

Rick sensed her nervousness and followed her. She pretended to ignore him as she measured the coffee grains.

"Lisa...would you mind if I gave you a key to my house?"

The measuring cup fell to the ground with a loud thud. They both kneeled to retrieve it and Rick managed to seize one of her hands.

"I mean…well, if you ever need to get in…you won't have to pull any strings."

She stared at him in disbelief. _What was he getting at?_

"And besides, I would really enjoy it if you came around. I really enjoy your company."

Lisa placed her hand on his forehead.

"What? What are you doing?" he asked perplexed.

"Checking if you have a temperature. I've never heard you utter so many words."

He smiled at her words and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"I had a wake up call today, Lisa." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I realized that I've been living in a stupid fantasy."

"Fantasies are good," she replied controlling the urge to caress his silky dark hair.

"Not when reality is better."

And with those final words, he kissed her.

**Fin!**


End file.
